Sunrise
by Camaraderie
Summary: Lara wakes up early and can't help thinking about her new relationship with Pudge. Please R&R!


[A/N: I've wanted to write Lara forever- John says so little about her in the book, but I'm sure she's have a very interesting perspective. I took the liberty of fleshing out her character a bit- so don't kill me if something you read is not in the book. Also, the reason the English is relatively fluent is that in my mind, she's thinking in Romanian, not English. But when she's speaking, it's English, and inherently more difficult. Please R&R!]

I woke up, it was around four a.m. I've always been able to guess what time it was pretty well, even if it was really early. I couldn't stand up or move; it was so tight inside that sleeping bag with Miles. I shut my eyes, squeezing them closed, and lay my head down on his chest. I was so happy there, I felt cozy and wanted and more truly loved than ever. He looked so sweet asleep, and here I could pretend that he was really my boyfriend. But it was awfully hot inside the sleeping bag, so I disentangled myself from his arms and inched out.

I got out and shook my hair out of its ponytail, just to retie it a moment later. It was something I always did when I woke up, that and stretching my legs. I used to be a gymnast at home in Romania, so I was always doing flexibility exercises. I didn't compete in meets anymore, but the movements were still soothing. I walked out of the barn, leapt up and spun around quickly. It was a fraction of an old routine I'd practiced so many times I knew it by heart. I hadn't preformed a routine since I'd come to this school- having a roommate made such things infinitely more complicated.

It was still dark outside, but I could tell that the sun would rise soon; the twilight gave all the trees an aura was beautiful, despite being barely noticeable. I loved waking up early like this; I did so nearly every morning. I glanced into the barn. Alaska was sleeping quietly, looking peaceful and serene. She seemed so in tune with everything, sometimes I wondered how much I didn't understand in this new culture.

Miles…….(Pudge… everyone seemed to call him Pudge, even though I didn't quite understand it…) was puzzling to me, but Alaska probably knew that. I'd done everything she'd suggested to get him to like me, and when he kissed me it seemed like he really did care. But then I'd see him looking at her- talking to Alaska in a way that he never talked to me. Like she was the answer to everything he'd ever asked & he was just biding his time with me. But that didn't stop me from loving him. It was a paradox Alaska would have appreciated.

I'm not sure what I saw in him; but his expression was so friendly and loving that I couldn't help to look. And he was a better kisser than he thought; actually, he was pretty amazing. I leapt up again, the happiness of it all filling me as to make me feel like I could fly. When I jumped I was off balance, so on landing my ankle rolled under and I toppled to the ground in a way that would have embarrassed me horrifically had it happened at any gymnastics competition. I let out a small yelp; I was startled by the fall.

And then I looked into the barn; saw Miles stirring in our sleeping bag. He sat up and looked groggily at me for a moment. I was perched on the dusty patch of ground outside the old barn with my legs splayed out awkwardly. I saw him and laughed quietly.

"What're you doing awake, Lara? The sun's not even up yet." He tried to raise an eyebrow at me, but wasn't quite awake enough. It was rather adorable.

"I am alwayss doing zees; ze waking up at early times. The sunrise is quite so pretty!" I sounded ridiculous, stumbling over the English words. This language was new for me, and altogether unlike my own- the words didn't flow or join, except when the seemed like they shouldn't. And it was always the worst when I was with Miles; I had worry about both what I said and how I said it.

"You're so funny. Would you believe I don't feel hung over at all? It's so nice outside tonight. Is it still night? Or is it day now?"

"Eet ees beetweeen ze two, I am thinking. It is of four or five? Yes? Look, Pudge. The sun is rising!" And it was, too. Resplendent in shades of orange and scarlet and seashell pink, this sunrise was one of the most beautiful of all that I'd seen; even in my home country.

I contemplated waking Alaska, Chip, and Takumi, but they probably needed their sleep. They'd drunk so much last night- I'd only taken a few sips, but it had been enough to make me giddy and considerably tipsy. I felt fine this morning, though. I never seemed to get the feelings of nausea or headache that seemed to plague the others the mornings after they drank. The reason I didn't drink was not so much for moral reasons; it just didn't appeal to me. The strawberry wine was so sweet that I found it revolting.

I got up, trying to walk and stretch my ankle, which still pained me slightly from the fall I'd taken. When I got to the sleeping bag I sat down beside it, leaning against Miles. He was sitting up, watching the sunset with the same awe that I was. I turned to look at him, and he looked back at me with his full attention.

Maybe he hadn't realized that Alaska was here with us, or perhaps he had decided to truly love me. I leaned in to kiss him softly, and he kissed me back tenderly and lovingly.

The sunrise cast an ethereal light across the barn, and I had decided that it didn't matter whether Alaska was here with us or not, that in this one moment he was mine, and that I was happy. I chose to forget all the angst that had preceded this morning, and decided not to anticipate the disappointment that would follow. I'd learn to speak soon, perhaps, but for now we could communicate alright.


End file.
